During the installation of flooring, it is often necessary for a pneumatic staple gun operator to assume a position from which it is extremely difficult to reach the actuating trigger easily or comfortably by an index finger, the normal trigger finger, or to use the staple gun in an orientation where it is difficult to reach the trigger to activate the stapler. No known device addresses this problem. Heretofore, there has been no suitable device that will allow ease of actuation when the stapler is operated in an inverted position.